Lust night
by swimkate
Summary: A sexy one shot bed/grant and zammie Zach/Cammie lovers. Mature people only. Lemon alert. R&R please.
1. BexGrant

Hi everybody I hope you like the story. This will be a one shot and will be explicit. Feel free to drop by my Profile Page. R&R. Thanx

Bex's POV

I was sitting on the bed when Grant walked in. He was wearing a pair of shorts but no shirt. I walled him over to the bed

on which I was sitting. When he walks over he smashes his lips into mine. We make out for about 1.5 minutes. The he

says I love you. OMG he just said he loved me. We kiss some more. The hen I feel his hand on my back under my shirt.

He moves his hand the the hem of my shirt and gently pulls it off. When my shirt is off I blush, then he quickly removes

my bra. He grabs my boobs and kisses them. Then he flicks each one twice. Then I grab the waist band of his shorts and

tug a bit. Then his hands cover mine and help me remove his pants leaving him in his boxers. He pushes me on to the

bed and gets on top of me and kisses me again. While we are kissing he slips his hand into my shorts and rub me though

my under wear. I let out a loud moan. He pulls of my shorts and shoves them off the bed. By now my under wear is

soaked with anticipation. He makes short work of my under wear and kisses my slit. I moan and push my hips closer to

him. He takes off his underwear. He asks me if I am on a pill. I says yes and he smiles and nods. He places his

manhood at my entrance and says are you sure you want to this will hurt a lot. I nod and then I think I can't stay virgin forever.

He gently and slowly pushes in to me about 3 inches. I am filled with pain for a few seconds and I wince. I think any one

would wince because he is huge, like 10 inches long and very thick. He tries to be gentle and moves very slowly in

another few inches. It is a little better this time so I nod at him to go more. He moves the rest of the way in and stays

there so I can adjust to the feeling and the slight pain. I nod once more and he moves in and out of me getting faster and

faster until I moan uncontrollably. I start moving my hips towards his and tell him "just fuck me hard." He thrusts in and

out of me at a unbelievable speed. I scream " I am about to cum." He slows just a little and adds A finger and keeps

thrusting. I shriek and yell as he adds 2 more fingers. He pulls out and puts in 4 fingers and moves in and out. Then he gets a blind fold

out and blind folds me and hand cuffs my hands above my head to the bed post gets a 2.5 foot long stick to

keep my feet apart and shoves something in my mouth. Then he some how lifts me 4 feet in the air and attaches me to

the ceiling. Then he says don't worry I am not going to kill you. Then he tells me to breath and that he will be using

his hands for a bit. He sticks 4 fingers in me and feels around then makes a fist and jams it straight into me. I scream

into the plastic thing as loud as I can as he fists me again and again repeatedly for 2 min. Then he slowly pulls his hand

out and puts something small at the entrance to my ass and slides it in. It hurts a little. He leaves it there as he places him self at my

entrance for the second time today and pumps in and out until I cum squirting all over the floor. Then he pulled the

plastic thing out of my mouth and takes off the pole between my legs and pulled the thing out of my ass. Then he removes my blindfold

and smiles. He releases my hand cuffs and unties me from the ceiling. Then he carries me to the bed and lies down and we quickly

asleep.


	2. Zammie

Here is the Zammie one you guys requested. Sorry if this is to short. Please review. I MAY write another story. Thank you for Reviewing I appreciate it a lot. =-)

When I got home Zach was sitting in his shorts on the bed reading a book about invisible ink. I sat down next to him. I said what ink type are you reading about? He said it was the type made from fruit juice. Then he kissed me and whispered in my ear "let's make tonight special." I whispered in his ear "let's have some fun." He threw his book off the bed and pushed me on to my back. He hungrily flamed my lips with his and put his hand in my shirt. He ripped off my shirt and kissed my stomach. He ripped off my bra and shorts. I flipped us so i could be in control. I pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his belt before he flipped us again. He said "I will be in control." He pulled off my panties and i got his boxers off. I blushed when I saw his full 10.27543 inches and his 1.346575 across. He kissed me and slid a finger in me I moaned. he slipped another finger in me. He said if this hurts it will be extremely painful. I just moaned so he slid another finger in me and pumped them in and out of me. Then he took out his fingers and liked them clean. Then he grabbed my boob and flicked and licked them both a lot. Then he put him self at my entrance and said "ready?" I said just fuck me but don't kill me. He said OK and gently slid a inch into me. It hurt a bit. He slid in a bit more and said tell me to stop if I am going to fast. I nodded. He slowly went all the way in and I winced and bit my lip trying not to scream. The started moving in and out a bit. Soon there was more pleasure than pain. I said "just fuck me hard i don't care." He quickly pumped in and out of me. Each time i bucked my hips to meet his. I moaned and he groaned. Then he said "i going to cum." I felt him throbbing inside me as we fell into each others are drenched in sweat. We lay there him still in me for a few more minutes. Soon he asked "are you up for another round?" I nodded and pushed him on his back and sat on him all with him still all the way in me. Then I blind folded him and sat on him and bounced as fast as humanly possible and the some. Then I got off him and put him in my mouth and gave him a full out blow job and hand job. Then I got on him and added and extra 2 fingers with made him moan because of the added friction and I was sooooo full I thought I was going to explode. Then I took off the blind fold I we went to sleep with him the mostly in me with 4 fingers.


	3. AN

Hey guys I love it when you review it makes my day so far over 250 read the first chapter but only 5 reviewed. The more you review the sooner I will post the next chapter. 0-5 reviews about 2 weeks. 6-9 reviews 1-2 weeks. 10-15 1 week or less. 16+ reviews I will post it ASAP. Thank you to all who have reviewed my work I wrote more because of you. I love to post my stuff but I need to know how it is. I now have another story go to my profile to see it. Similar challenge for that story. Thanx to goodelover23 for reviewing. I will post the rest of this chapter when I get a total of 15 reviews for this story. And ideas a lot of them


	4. LizJonas

Hey guys so this is chapter 4. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update I kinda have a case of writers block. R&R I need ideas and feedback. Thanks to all who reviewed. Please see my other stories I up dated 1 of them.

Liz's POV

So Jonas walked in to the living room. It was a Saterday so we had nothing to do. Jonas gave me a kiss and sat down on the sofa next to me. Then we broke out into a full make out session. He pushed his hands up my shirt and turned it inside out as he pulled it off. I knew Jonas would't hurt me though I was a bit worried any way because I have never been past 1st base. Jonas pulled off his own shirt and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom where he set me down on the bed. Then he proceeded to pull down my pants leaving me in just underwear and a bra. Then he pulled off my bra and his pants and kissed each of my breasts. Then he proceeded to pull off both of our under wear leaving us booth naked. Then he kissed me more as he messaged my breasts. Then he kissed my my neck then my breasts continuing down but right before he reached my pussy he stopped. Then he push be flat on my back and told me to close my eyes and try to relax. I tried but it was not easy then he slipped 1 finger almost an inch into me. I gasped and moaned a bit because it hurt a little but i was OK. Next he slowly pushed it in a bit more and asked if I was OK I nodded so he went all the way in. He slowly started moving his finger in and out increasing speed as time went by I moaned uncontrollably because I had never had and bigger than a slim tampon in side of me and tampons don't move. Then he added another finger and I had the same reaction as he moved. He got up to 3 fingers all of the way in before I groaned out of pain and started bleeding a bit. He pounded his fingers in and out of me very fast until I screamed faster and he added 2 more fingers and thrust al the way in VERY VERY fast. I dreamed as loud as I could as he sat there with all of his 5 fingers all the way in me. Then he started to move very slowly until I calmed down a bit and stopped screaming. Once I stopped screaming he went a little faster. I was a little painful but nothing like when he slammed all his fingers in me, that was worse than Bex pushing me as hard as she could. He sped up a bit until I moaned I am going to come. Then he pulled out his fingers and made a fist and slammed it into me. I screamed as I came. I squirted all over the place because he fist was still in me. Then he pulled out his hand and sucked it clean and hugged me as we fell asleep.


	5. MaceyNick

Hey so this is a Macey/Nick chap .R&R thanx. I don't feel lie writing the beginning i i don't have a lot of time so bear with me.

Oh god, that was the best kiss ever. Nick is playing with my boobs. I am only wearing panties and he is only wearing boxers. Nick I wan't you in me now! "Kay just a sec" he said. He ripped off my panties and his boxers and thus straight into me. I screamed really loudly because we had about 30 seconds of foreplay so I wasn't wet at all. We basically just ripped off our clothes kissed and that was it. He thrusted extreme fast and hard into me making me take him all 10.5 inches in me for 3.24 minutes. Then Staying in doggy position he started to fuck my ass. It hurt a lot. I screamed and moaned at the same time as he fucked he hard and fast. Then he pulled out shove me off the bed told me to stand up, pulled my left leg straight up into a split and thrusted me standing. I was screaming so loud that the whole world probably heard me. Then I came all over the floor but he didn't even pause for a second. After another few minutes he pushed me back on the bed flat and pulled my legs straight up and fucked me hard while fingering my ass with 2 fingers. Then he slammed me against the wall and fucked me from behind. Then laid me on the bed put a 11in long and 2.75 inch wide dildo with a vibrate function in me on high then fucked my ass extremely hard. He removed himself and the dildo put some ass beads in me, blindfolded me, hand cuffed me to the bed, tied my feet apart to the base of the bed and fisted me. When Nick fists me it is more like full power punches. He punches harder than Bex. You know how hard Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls punch. Then he liked me untied me and we fell asleep with a 13in long and 3.4 inch wide dildo all the way in me. I was full but happy, I don't think I will be doing very much tomorrow.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry I have not been updating but I am on vacation an only get internet like once a week. But, now i can and will beta read for anyone. Please do look at the forms i filled out for the beta read.

Thanx!


End file.
